Guys Weekend Gone Wild
Guys Weekend Gone Wild is a crossover between the Pokémon Tales franchise and The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. It aired 10/11/19. Author's Note This episode has several links to audio files that will amplify the reading experience. Right click on the link to open in a new tab. Pay attention for in-text cues on when to switch songs. ENJOY! Story [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWc7vYjgnTs Nessun Dorma] The air shimmers as a dust cloud obscures the distance. A lone shadow forms through the dust. Slowly, more and more shadows form as if to chase after the first shadow. The figure emerges to be a Phanpy, rolling with Rollout. Steve and Wyatt dressed in punk rock leather outfits and hair ride on two female Dodrio. Emerging from the dust cloud next are dozens of aristocrats in elaborate tuxedos and dresses riding Dodrio releasing a frenzy of attacks after Steve and Wyatt. Delphox, Porygon-Z, Shinx, Mimikyu, Yanmega, Magnemite, Slowking, Wooloo, Salandit, Lickilicky, Wobbuffet, Emolga, Phantump, Vaporeon, Cleffa, Tyrunt, Treecko and Scraggy all unleash various attacks in all directions, most aimed at the duo while the rest attack each other causing the dust cloud to get worse. Joe rides Noivern in the air, which breathes Dragon Pulse after them, causing explosions on the ground. Phanpy rolls across the dirt track, as a handful of security guards form a barricade created by several Drednaw. The head of security, a man of short stature with a thick mustache, points his finger forward. Security Head: Prepare the defense! Hold steady! Don’t let a single one break through! The Drednaw snap their jaws as Phanpy rolls ever closer. In the air Oshawott screams as he hangs on for dear life to a Rolycoly. Steve: Holy shit we’re gonna die! Wyatt: Onward! The various sides prepare to collide, when the scene freezes. Nessun Dorma Steve: (Voice over) So I suppose you all are wondering how we ended up in this situation. Unmitigated chaos, rich people fighting each other, the least intimidating looking intimidating security guy gunning us down. The answer to all that is actually pretty funny. To bring us to this point however, we have to WAY back to four hours ago. ' ' ' 4 hours before the Cataclysm featured above Steve and Wyatt ride on Steve’s Charizard across the ocean, heading to an island resort. Wyatt raises his arms to the sky and cheers, his body lifting off Charizard as he dives down. Wyatt: Whoo-hoo! Resort! Resort! Resort! Steve: Oh yeah baby! Talk about a guys’ weekend! We gonna light this shit up! Wyatt: Thanks for inviting me along. This is beyond anything anyone has ever done for me! Steve: When you’re my apprentice in the ways of love, you get perks. Besides, Dakota and Ian were both busy. The scene shifts to Steve talking to Dakota on the phone. Dakota: Sorry Steve. But I’m not coming out of training just yet. You know how important this is to me. Steve: Come on! It’ll only be a week! You need it! Hook you up with a lovely lady! Dakota: How about this then? I’m not interested in having you as a wingman. Dakota hangs up. Steve: (Hurt) The audacity! (Agreeing) Fair enough. The scene shifts to Steve talking to Ian over the phone. Steve: Hey Ian-- Ian: No. Steve: But I didn’t even-- Ian hangs up. The scene shifts back to the resort island, where Charizard lands. Steve returns him. Steve: Now for our bros code. First off, we’re no longer Steve and Wyatt. Wyatt: Then who are we? Steve: I’m Bruce Wayne and you’re Tony Stark. Wyatt: Ooh, I like it. Though what’s wrong with my name? Steve: It doesn’t scream “dude!” to the ladies. This is our weekend. No girls to tell us what to do or hold us back. Wyatt: You’re seriously going to flirt? You’ve got like three girls! And I’m finally in a steady place with Rosa. I’m not going to mess that up! Steve: Listen, there is one reason and one reason only that the girls allowed us to come here. They know there’s no chance in hell that we’d be able to successfully flirt with a girl and seduce them. They see this as a fact. Therefore, it is our duty, no, OUR DESTINY to prove them wrong! Wyatt: Yeah. You’re right! Let’s show that we are competent! Steve and Wyatt approach the reception desk, which is run by a blond haired girl wearing a blue attendant attire and beret. She smiles at them as Steve is instantly smitten. Anna: Welcome! My name is Anna! How may I help you? Steve: Hi I’m here to check in. Name’s Bruce Wayne. Anna: Let me see here. Anna types onto the computer, as her Purrloin hops onto the counter and pushes its way under Anna’s hands. Anna: Purrloin, not now. Anna pushes Purrloin out of the way, as it flaunts baby eyes at Steve and Wyatt. Both of them have a Pokéball open up, with Oshawott and Meowth flash heart eyes at Purrloin. Purrloin trills at the two, both of them grabbing their hearts and falling over. Anna: I’m sorry. I’m not finding a reservation under Bruce Wayne. Steve: (Looks away) It may be under the name “Lillie.” Anna searches the computer again, her face lighting up. Anna: Here we are! One room with two queen beds. Here are your room keys. Steve leans in, his hand brushing up against Anna’s as she slides the keys across the table. Anna giggles then turns serious. Anna: Have a wonderful stay. If you need anything, please call reception. Extension 3. Steve: Anything, sweetie? Anna: As long as you sign the release form. Steve: Who do I call about tuxedo rentals? Anna: That’ll be the tailor. Extension 12. Steve: Thank you lovely. Steve picks Oshawott up as Wyatt grabs Meowth, dragging them away. Steve turns to wave to Anna, who is already helping another customer. Steve: Dang. Strike one. Wyatt: You weren’t kidding about the girls’ low expectations. They only got us one room expecting us to spend the night together! Steve: At least they got us two beds. Now, to the room to get cleaned up, fitted for tuxes and to hit the nightlife in style! ' ' ' 3 hours before Cataclysm featured above [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZYgIrqELFw All Star] Steve and Wyatt ride down the escalator into a casino lounge, styling with fitted tuxedos and sunglasses. Wyatt has his spiky hair slicked back while Steve’s has a noticeable sheen. Oshawott has sunglasses as it rides down the escalator railing as if surfing. Meowth with sunglasses rides on with them. The duo walk off the escalator with style, as Oshawott falls off the railing. He leaps up and joins the others in a slow motion walk, Steve adjusting his collar. Wyatt: I so feel like a Stark now. Steve: Now remember the bro code. Steve rolls his sleeves up, revealing a red slap-on bracelet on his left wrist and a blue slap-on bracelet on his right. Steve: You bring a chick back to the room, put the blue bracelet on the door to signal you need alone time. Put the red one on, it means you are in there under duress and need rescuing. Wyatt: Intricate plan there. Bro pack. The two raise and bump forearms, then cross both arms across their chest. The two approach a bartop table with two ladies standing around it. The two lean on the table, Oshawott hopping on the table like a boss. Steve: Hello ladies. ' ' ' 2 hours and 37 minutes before the Cataclysm featured above All Star [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGexpzNQR-0 Bye Bye Bye] Wyatt: Whoo! Go Blue go! Wyatt has lost his tuxedo jacket, white shirt untucked and sections of his hair spiking back up. He sits around a large spiral wishing well with two race tracks, two Phanpy rolling around like a coin heading to the donation container. Crowds of aristocrats and the rich are cheering for the Phanpy they bet on, the race between a red tag and blue tag. The Phanpy with the red band on its snout makes it to the bottom first, half the crowd going wild. Wyatt is not one of them. Wyatt: No! No! Blue, you let me down! Dealer: Place your bets. Minimum bet $2500. Wyatt searches his pockets for chips, them being empty. Wyatt: Meowth! I need Pay Day! Wyatt scans the area, searching for the non-existent Meowth. Wyatt shuffles over to the bar where Steve lies his head with a club soda nearby. Wyatt: Bruce, Bruce! I need you to sport me $2500. Steve: Seriously dude? You’re supposed to be my wingman. Wyatt: Come on, I feel a streak coming! This is where you let your apprentice become the master! Steve: Fine, fine! This place is a bust anyway. Steve reaches into his pockets, pulling out the money and shoves it at Wyatt. Wyatt: Yes! I should be able to convert this for chips before the next race! I have a feeling on Blue! Wyatt rushes off, as Meowth comes out of hiding by Steve’s feet. Steve: Glad to see someone hasn’t abandoned me. Steve looks over, seeing Oshawott showing off to a Shinx. Shinx sparks and electrocutes him, leaving him to tremor. A Vaporeon walks past and Oshawott is instantly revived and floating after it. Steve sighs in distress. Steve: What’s the point? I’m never gonna find the one for me. Voice: Aw. Struck out already? Steve looks up with his jaw dropping. Anna with her hair down and wearing a black cocktail dress sits on the stool next to Steve. Anna: I would’ve thought that you’d at least pick up a few girls. Steve: Anna! Uh, I thought you were working the desk. Anna: My shift ended an hour ago. They can’t have one so young run the desk at night, and it’s not like I can go anywhere else. So here we are. Steve: So you get to live here. (Plays it cool) I bet you get some good action around here. Anna: Eh, most of the guys here are either too old or interested in other pursuits. I’m interested in a man, (Hand brush on his shoulder) who is willing to go the extra mile. Steve: (Swooning) And what’s that? Anna: Finish your pity drink. I am taking you to the main event. Steve downs his club soda like a shot, Anna taking him by the hand and leads him away. Meowth takes his stool, shrugging its shoulders with a sigh. Purrloin then leaps onto the table, pawing at Meowth. Purrloin: Purrrrloin. Meowth turns with heart for eyes, following as Purrloin wanders down the bar. Oshawott appears and follows along with them. Bye Bye Bye ' ' ' 1 hour and 54 minutes before the Cataclysm featured above The room is dark, Steve breathing heavily. Steve: Okay Steve. You can do this. Your pride is on the line. So just relax, enjoy, and show that bitch that I’m the man! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7O91GDWGPU William Tell Overture Finale] The buzzer goes off as the gates open. Steve still in his tux rides out on the back of a male Dodrio, as other racers sprint out of the starting gate. They race around the loop course, the crowd going wild. Anna cheers as Steve manages to keep up with the top of the pack. Announcer: And the rookie riding “Never Gonna Give You Up!” is pulling an impressive race! He’s neck to neck with “Bye Bye Bye” and “I Want It That Way”! But wait! We’ve got “Nessun Dorma” cutting the corner and taking the lead! There’s no way in hell anyone else can win! Steve: Faster! Faster! Never Gonna Give You Up spurs on when suddenly he trips. He goes down to the ground as Steve tumbles off. The race finishes with Nessun Dorma for the win! At the finish line, Racer X walks Nessun Dorma to the finish line, waving to the crowd. Steve lies in the dirt as Dodrio pecks at him. Anna bends down next to Steve. Anna: (Hardly containing herself) You were so adorable out there. Anna lifts Steve’s head out of the dirt, giving him a kiss on the lips. Steve floats to his feet as Anna guides him. Anna: Let’s get you cleaned up. William Tell Overture [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg I Want It That Way] Wyatt is down in the dumps, hair now completely sticking out. The Phanpy Roulette is on pause as they search for a missing Phanpy. Wyatt looks to his wallet, it being dry as a bone. Wyatt: Can’t believe I lost it all already. Steve/Bruce will be so upset with me. Meowth: Meowth! Wyatt looks out, Meowth pawing at him. Wyatt: Meowth, perfect! I need you to use Pay Day to get me some more cash! Meowth: Meow! Meow meow! Wyatt frisks Meowth, despite there being nothing. Wyatt sighs, looking around. Wyatt: I wonder if Steve turned in for the night yet. Let’s head back. Wyatt and Meowth head back to the room, a Rolycoly surveying the two. It signals to two security guards, which nod and follow after them. Wyatt makes it down the hallway, searching for his room key. A hand juts into Wyatt’s back, another going over his mouth. Guard: Open the door. Slowly. Meowth hisses at them, though doesn’t attack. Wyatt inserts the room key while slipping the red slap-on bracelet onto the handle. He opens as the guards lead him in, shoving him to the bed. Paka: Your Meowth stole sometin’ that don’t belong to you. Uji: And it’s our job to get it back, capisce? Wyatt: Stole? Meowth, what did you do? Meowth: Meow! Meow meow meow! Paka chooses a Trash Cloak Wormadam while Uji chooses Floatzel. Wormadam fires Attract that strikes Meowth, him hitting the floor in infatuation. Floatzel spins and strikes Wyatt with his tails, knocking him to the bed. Wyatt reaches for a Pokéball, but Wormadam uses Psychic to pin him down trapped. Paka: Now for the jewels. Uji: Gotcha. Floatzel. Floatzel goes over to Meowth, smacking its lips. Wyatt: Meowth! Parting Shot! Meowth stumbles, letting out a roar as it glows with a black aura. Floatzel is startled as Meowth returns to its Pokéball. Another Pokéball opens up as Gliscor hangs from the ceiling. Gliscor: Gli! Wyatt: Fire Fang! Gliscor lunges with Fire Fang, biting into Wormadam and defeating it. Wyatt is freed as he opens a Pokéball and chooses Munna. Wyatt: Gliscor, X-Scissor! Munna, Hypnosis! Gliscor swings an energy x into Floatzel, knocking it to the ground. Paka and Uji are terrified as Munna releases pink dream mist. The two and their Pokémon breathe in the mist, as they collapse to the ground asleep. Wyatt sits back on the bed relieved. He returns Gliscor and Munna and chooses Meowth back out. Wyatt: Okay Meowth. What happened? Meowth: Meow. The door handle shakes, the two bracing themselves for another battle. Steve opens the door, leading Anna in. Steve: Wyatt? Wyatt: Dude?! What about the bro code?! I obviously put the red band on the door! Steve: Huh? Oh sorry. Didn’t notice. I was a bit preoccupied (leans in) if you know what I mean. Anna: Uh do I need to go? Steve: Anna, no. Wyatt: Anna, yes. I just got attacked by these two thugs and you weren’t even coming to rescue me! Anna: Yeeeah, I’m gonna go freshen up. Anna goes into the bathroom, the click of the door locking audible. Steve: Attacked by thugs? Who’d you piss off this time? Wyatt: I did nothing! They said that I stole jewels or something! Actually Meowth here. Meowth: Meow meow. Steve: Did your gambling addiction go that bad that you had to steal from these guys? Wyatt: I am not a gambling addict! Steve: Oh please! You couldn’t pry yourself away from the roulette! Wyatt: If that Phanpy didn’t go flying off then I’d, okay maybe I do have a problem. But I am not a thief and neither is Meowth! Meowth: (Ashamed) Meow. Meowth rubs the back of its head, Steve and Wyatt glaring it down. The two begin to sniffle, spores in the air. Steve: Wha, what is that? Wyatt: Seems like a (Yawns) a Sleep Powder attack. I Want it That Way Steve, Wyatt and Meowth collapse and fall asleep. The bathroom door opens, Anna coming out with an Eldegoss on her shoulder. She grins as Steve drools on the floor. Anna: All too easy. Anna examines Meowth, disgruntled. A knock occurs on the door, Anna answering it. Joe walks in wearing his own tuxedo, adjusting his tie. Joe: Status report. Anna: They don’t have the jewels. They’re in the wind. Joe: Search for them. I’ll join. After some sweet revenge. ' ' ' 42 minutes before the Cataclysm featured above Steve and Wyatt are fast asleep while hogtied in their room in their underwear. Steve wears red boxers with Pokéball patterns while Wyatt’s boxers are grey with Pidove patterns. Meowth snores contently while Paka and Uji are tied up in their boxers as well. One of Wyatt’s Pokéballs opens, choosing Munna. Munna: (Distressed) Mu! Mu! Munna goes over to Wyatt, eating his dreams and wakes her up. He shoots with a start, trying to tug his way free. Wyatt: Munna! Telekinesis to loosen these ropes. The ropes glow green, loosening and slipping off Wyatt. Munna eats Steve’s dreams, him waking with a start. Steve: Ah! Chris is really really hot! Wyatt: Dude, I didn’t know you were into guys. Steve: I am not! That’s a team name from, uragh! Just untie me! Wyatt undoes his bonds, as Munna approaches Meowth. Wyatt: Munna wait! Show his dream to us. We need to see what happened earlier and about this dream. Munna eats Meowth’s dream, as a dream mist cloud forms. It shows the image of Purrloin leading Oshawott and Meowth down a hallway, entering a room with several jewels on display. Purrloin: There! See that necklace? That would look purrfect on me! Purrloin points out a diamond sequenced necklace which sparkles like the sun. Purrloin swoons over it. Purrloin: Don’t you agree? Oshawott: (Adamant) Damn right! Leave it to me! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWfLThXoC8Y Mission Impossible Theme] Oshawott leaps into the air, diving at the display stand drawing his scalchop. He slashes repeatedly at the stand, landing past it. The stand is unscathed, as Meowth rolls his eyes. He walks over and goes to the lock on the stand, picking it with a claw and opening it. Oshawott leaps and swipes the necklace, delivering it to Purrloin. Oshawott: Tada!! Purrloin: (Flattered) Oh Oshawott! You shouldn’t have! Purrloin takes Oshawott by the hand, leading it off. Meowth is furious, going over and stopping Purrloin. Meowth: Now hold on a sec! I’m the one who unlocked it and you choose this boob? I’m a cat just like you! Purrloin: I’ve dated Meowth before. Can’t trust them as far as you can throw them. This stud however, is super reliable! Meowth growls as Purrloin and Oshawott push past. A commotion occurs in the casino as Blue the Phanpy bursts through the door and slams into them. It flashes white for a brief moment as the necklace is attached to it. The three grumble as the dealer comes out. Dealer: Blue! Get back here! You’ve got more playing to do! Blue rolls off as the dealer chases it off. Meowth gets up first. Meowth: Forget this! I’m outta here! Meowth heads back to the casino, as the dream fades. Meowth yawns and stretches, waking up. Mission Impossible Theme Steve: Look at that! My Oshawott is a stud! Wyatt: So Oshawott and that Purrloin have the necklace thing. Steve: Nah, man. It’s the Phanpy. Wyatt: What, Blue? Steve: That brief flash we saw was the ability Pickup. It can take items from other Pokémon in some situations. Wyatt: So we get the necklace, return it. Settle the situation and get back to our vacation. Steve: Love it! But first, we’ll need some new clothes. We can’t kick names and take ass like this. Wyatt: Agreed. ' ' ' 7 minutes before the Cataclysm featured above [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8SFVh5ONQA Say My Name] On the casino floor, the amount of guards have tripled. Anna sits at the bar as Purrloin brushes up to her. Anna: About time! Did you find it yet? Purrloin: (Shakes head) Purr. Anna: Then look harder! If Joe comes back before we find the necklace then-- Joe: Then what? Joe slinks by, Anna shuddering at the motion. Anna: Nothing. What did the security cameras say? Joe: It’s on one of those Phanpy. Not like we can access it now. Joe motions to the Phanpy Roulette, with 4 guards surrounding it. He then motions low to the ground, Rolycoly surveying. Joe: I can attempt to slip in as a guard for the wheel, but in order to get the necklace we’ll need a distraction. An incredibly loud, destructive, stupid distraction. The doors entering the casino are kicked in, everything scratching to a halt. casino music. Steve bursts in with a long black jacket, red hair and swirl glasses over his eyes. Wyatt’s hair is styled into a mohawk as he has a leather vest with no undershirt, crooked teeth drawn on his arms with sharpie, and torn jeans. Munna has a small red and white mask on its face. Joe: Like that. Steve: Listen up losers! I am Jack Spicer, boy genius in the making! Guard 1: No one asked who you were! Guard 2: I am. Who’s the other guy? Wyatt snaps his fingers, as he holds his hand out. Guard 2 glows green and shoots forward, Wyatt holding him up by the collar. Wyatt: Bean. Hannibal Bean. Wyatt tosses the guard to the side, sent flying by Munna’s Telekinesis. Steve is beyond himself. Steve: That was so badass! You’ve got this punk thing down. Wyatt: Don’t forget our target. Steve: Oh right. Now listen up! We’re looking for Blue the Phanpy! It’s got something we want! Anna: The jewels are on the Phanpy? Purrloin: Purr purr. Wyatt: Step out of the way. We got no problem going rough. Voice: So you are the problem! Steve and Wyatt turn, seeing a man of short stature with a thick mustache walk through the guards. Rolycoly circles around him. Napoleon: I am Napoleon, head of security. You are the ones who stole the necklace of the Azoth Kingdom?! Aristocrat: Necklace of the Azoth Kingdom? Rich Woman: I heard that is worth a fortune. Hustler: If I sell that I’d be rich! Gambler: If I sell that, I’d be able to triple my winnings here! The dealer looks to the Phanpy Roulette, the latest round having just started. Everyone turns their attention to it, away from Steve and Wyatt. Steve: Hey! I’m still talking here! (Whines) Don’t ignore me! Rolycoly notices something, turning at the ceiling. Hanging in darkness a pair of eyes peek through. The darkness spreads as a cloak as Oshawott does a Batman dive. Oshawott: (To Batman theme) Osha-osha-osha-osha-osha-osha-osha-osha-Oshawott! Oshawott falls towards the wheel, when Rolycoly intercepts and Tackles him away. Oshawott fires a powerful stream of Hydro Pump at it. Rolycoly takes the hit, its body steaming and whistling like a train. Napoleon: You activate our Steam Engine ability! You just tripled our speed. Now Rolycoly! Take them all out! Rolycoly darts forward and Tackles Steve, knocking him to the ground. Wyatt prepares to attack as Rolycoly Tackles him and Munna. The Phanpy race finishes with Blue taking the win. Dealer: Good job Blue! Now bring the jewels to me! Napoleon: What are you doing? Dealer: Sorry, but I think that this will fetch me a pretty price on the black market. Much more than I get paid here. Blue heads towards the Dealer, as several energy hearts shoot and hit Blue. It is infatuated and turns to Anna and Purrloin. Anna: Here Blue. Come over. Purrloin: (Winks) Purr. Napoleon: Security! Get that Phanpy! Aristocrat: That Phanpy is mine now! Steve: Pokémon! Attack! Say My Name [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8Cn-gXTbGQ Never Gonna Give You Up ] Pokéballs open in a frenzy, dozens of Pokémon coming out and attacking. Delphox shoots streams of fire that a Wobbuffet repels. Yanmega chases after Blue as it rolls after the retreating Anna and Purrloin. Tyrunt leaps and bites into the Yanmega, shaking it around like a ragdoll. Lickilicky eats all the food left unattended at the bar as Phantump appears and scares people. Scraggy Headbutts a Vaporeon that breaks into water and attacks. Wooloo grazes on a man’s toupée. Wyatt: Gliscor! Clear a hole with Sandstorm! Steve: And Granbull! Bite your way through everyone! Oshawott, take out that flying rock! Wyatt and Steve open their Pokéballs, choosing Gliscor and Granbull. Security guards choose Drednaw, them forming a defensive flank. The Drednaw spew Water Gun, as Gliscor swings its wings to release a gust of Sandstorm. Munna uses Telekinesis to mold the Sandstorm into a defensive vortex, Wyatt holding hands out as if controlling it. Water Gun is blocked as Wyatt swoops his hands to drag the Drednaw away. Granbull Bites a Treecko, flailing it around and chucking it. Joe: Sirfetch’d! Attack! Steve gasps as he spots Joe with Sirfetch’d through the crowd of trainers. Sirfetch’d lunges its leek through a Slowking as it strikes Granbull. Steve: Ghibli? You’re here? Joe: Oh come on! That name doesn’t even start with a J! It’s a G! Steve: Really? Weird. Granbull go for Thunder Fang to that crazy Farfetch’d! Joe: Parry and riposte! Granbull lunges with Thunder Fang, Sirfetch’d using its shield to block the attack. It takes the shock as it slashes through Granbull, knocking it down. Steve: What?! Joe: Shows how much you know! Sirfetch’d isn’t a Flying type! Slash it! Steve: Play Rough! Granbull strikes Sirfetch’d, creating a white smoke cloud with yellow stars bursting through. Sirfetch’d hits the ground injured. Steve: That sure worked Guliani! Joe: Still not a J! And how dare you compare me to that scumbag! Even I’m not that bad OOF!! Joe is hit in the back of the head by Rolycoly, being knocked to the ground. Steve leaps and gets grazed as it rockets by, taking out a Magnemite, Salandit and Cleffa. Gliscor strikes a Porygon-Z with X-Scissor as it takes Tackle from Rolycoly. Wyatt: That thing is out of control! Napoleon: Now Rolycoly! The Phanpy! Rolycoly pivots on its wheel, spotting Phanpy following Anna and Purrloin down a hallway. Rolycoly shoots after them. Steve: Oshawott! Pursue it! Oshawott gets up after being shocked by Emolga, spotting Rolycoly as it tears past Emolga. Oshawott looks determined as he uses Aqua Jet after Rolycoly. He catches up and lands on its back. Oshawott sticks his scalchop into its back, trying to control it. It uses Razor Shell, Rolycoly releasing steam from its body. Its speed accelerates, it blasting through a wall and the two disappeared. A Mimikyu strikes Munna with Shadow Claw, defeating Munna. Gliscor bites into it with Fire Fang as Wyatt runs past after Anna. Wyatt: Spicer! We need to move it! Dealer: Mimikyu! Don’t let it go! Mimikyu’s Disguise is busted as it chases after Wyatt, Gliscor pinning it down from behind. It leaps and propels itself with Sandstorm. Wyatt grabs onto its feet and glides across the room on it. Steve: As much as I love to battle against you Gino, I’ve gotta fly. Corviknight! Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Corviknight. Corviknight grabs him by the shoulders and carries him over Joe’s head. Steve and Wyatt make it towards the exit Anna went through, them going after them. Dealer: There! They went that way! In the hallway, Anna and Purrloin lead Blue down the hallway, as Meowth stands in the way. Meowth stares them down, Purrloin rolling its eyes. Anna: Purrloin. I thought I taught you to handle your loose ends. Finish it. Purrloin: Purr. Never Gonna Give You Up “[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFa1-kciCb4 Good, Bad and the Ugly theme] Purrloin approaches, as it and Meowth stare each other down. Meowth rolls his shoulders as Purrloin cracks its neck. The two draw their claws, then bare them at each other. The two stare each other down as Anna taps her foot impatiently. Two sets of hands grab her from around the corner and drag her away. Purrloin: Purr. Meowth: Meowth. The two dash at each other, scratching at each other with their claws. Meowth swings both sets as Purrloin flips back to dodge. Purrloin slashes in a downward motion as Meowth side steps. Meowth spins for his strike, Purrloin ducking underneath it. Purrloin’s claw is surrounded in indigo energy as it strikes Meowth with Shadow Claw. Meowth reorients itself in the air, charm shining gold. It fires several gold energy spheres, which solidify into solid gold coins as Purrloin deflects them with its claws. Purrloin kicks through an air duct vent and disappears. Meowth jumps up and pursues it. Blue stands infatuated, with it fading as Purrloin leaves. Blue: Phanpy? Blue picks up a coin, fascinated. It then starts collecting the coins when the coins shake from vibrations. It sees a stampede of people and Pokémon coming at it. Blue cheers happily as it rolls away from them. Anna: Hey! Let me go! Paka and Uji drag Anna back, her flailing to get free. Paka and Uji are still in their underwear. Paka: Listen here little lady. Uji: We know you got the jewels. Hand them over. Anna: Let me go! Perverts! Anna elbows Paka, loosening his grip enough for her to slip free. She drop kicks Uji and slams him into the ground. She shoots up and knees Paka in the family jewels, then roundhouse kicks him in the face. He drops as Anna straightens out her dress. Anna: Great. Now I’ve lost the Phanpy again. Why do men mess everything up? Blue rolls outside to the race tracks, eagerly wagging its tail as the trainers pile out after it. It rolls down the track as Steve and Wyatt fly out on Corviknight and Gliscor. Steve: Haha! Too bad losers! We’re flying and we can get there faster than you! Oshawott: (Screams) WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rolycoly blasts through the ground, ramming Corviknight and Gliscor. The two fall and crash into the ground defeated. Rolycoly spirals through the air, continuing to climb. Wyatt: Now that’s just great! Now what? Steve: Relax. Jack Spicer, boy genius in the making has a plan! Come on! Racer X is at the Dodrio stables, examining them. Steve and Wyatt rush in. Steve: Back away scum! We’re commandeering these Dodrio! Racer X: Okay. Steve: Wait seriously? (Disappointed) Just like that? Racer X: Hey it’s not like they’re mine. They’re all rentals for weekend racers like yourself. Personally, I recommend Nessun Dorma and Dirty Computer. Wyatt: “Dirty Computer?” Racer X: Don’t judge a Pokémon by its name. Steve rides Nessun Dorma while Wyatt rides Dirty Computer, both of them female. They ride out of the stables, picking up the pace as they hit the dirt track. They see Blue rolling from the mob playfully as Napoleon mobilizes the guards. Wyatt: We’re not going to make it! Steve: Like hell we won’t. Let the music play! Good, Bad and the Ugly [Play [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWc7vYjgnTs Nessun Dorma] Steve and Wyatt dash past the mob, all of them having their Pokémon unleash a frenzy of attacks. Delphox, Porygon-Z, Shinx, Mimikyu, Yanmega, Magnemite, Slowking, Wooloo, Salandit, Lickilicky, Wobbuffet, Emolga, Phantump, Vaporeon, Cleffa, Tyrunt, Treecko and Scraggy all unleash various attacks in all directions, most aimed at the duo while the rest attack each other causing the dust cloud to get worse. Joe rides Noivern in the air, which breathes Dragon Pulse after them, causing explosions on the ground. Phanpy rolls across the dirt track, as the security guards form a barricade created by several Drednaw. Napoleon points his finger forward. Napoleon: Prepare the defense! Hold steady! Don’t let a single one break through! The Drednaw snap their jaws as Blue rolls ever closer. In the air Oshawott screams as he hangs on for dear life to Rolycoly. Steve: Holy shit we’re gonna die! Wyatt: Onward! The various sides prepare to collide, when the scene freezes. Nessun Dorma Steve: (''Voice over) Welp there you go. We’re all caught up.'' Wyatt: (Voice over) Oh so that’s what all happened. Joe: (Voice over) Literally no one asked you to reiterate any of this. Dealer: (Voice over) You’re saying that I lost my job for this?! You effing idiots. Steve: (Voice over) Excuse me! This is my story! Paka: (Voice over) Yeah shut it! I wanna hear the end! Uji: (Voice over) Yeah! We’re the only two who didn’t get to see what happened! Steve: (Voice over) Then lend me your ears! For I am the master storyteller! Aristocrat: (Voice over) You don’t have to shout! Nessun Dorma The frozen scene continues, everyone preparing to collide. Blue appears elated. Blue: PHAN! Blue glows blue, morphing and growing from evolution. Blue: DON DON! Blue the Donphan stops on a dime and rolls in reverse. It charges at Steve and Wyatt, them screaming. Nessun Dorma and Dirty Computer both leap over Blue as it rolls back towards the mob. The Drednaw defense fire Water Gun after Nessun Dorma and Dirty Computer, the two running midair and Flying over them. Steve: How can Dodrio Fly?! It is physically illogical! Wyatt: We’ve got bigger problems! Blue pummels through Shinx, Wooloo and Scraggy with Rollout. Magnemite and Emolga fire electric attacks that electrocute everyone around Blue. Wobbuffet redirects it as it shoots through the air and strikes Nessun Dorma. Steve leaps off and opens a Pokéball, landing on Charizard’s back. Charizard: (Oof!) Steve: Dive Charizard! Show off our genius power! Charizard is disgruntled but dives towards the mosh pit. Steve is snagged from behind by Noivern, his legs flailing in the air. Steve: Ah! Charizard help! Charizard facepalms as he flies up after Noivern. Noivern fires Boomburst from its ears that stop Charizard in his tracks. Joe: Take that! And now, I think you deserve a nice trip. Steve: Trip? I’m already on vacation. Joe: See you next FALL! Ha! Noivern releases Steve, him plummeting towards the dirt below. Wyatt and Dirty Computer lead Nessun Dorma to catch Steve, them making it to the ground. Steve: That was a close one! Thank you Nes-- Nessun Dorma bucks Steve off her back, going face first into the dirt. Dirty Computer starts pecking at the tears in his jeans, Wyatt trying to fend her off. Wyatt: Ow! Quit it! Steve: This is no way to treat a genius. Noivern dives at Steve again, as Charizard blasts it with Fire Blast. Noivern and Joe hit the dirt as Steve and Wyatt recover. Wyatt: I’ll handle Joe. Steve: I thought his name was Gene. Wyatt: Just go! Steve nods, swinging onto Charizard and flying to the mob. Wyatt chooses Carracosta to battle Joe’s Blastoise. Joe: You stand no match to me. Wyatt: Wanna find out? Dealer’s Mimikyu pounces through Phantump and Delphox, and is hit by Blue rolling. It opens up and skids to a stop, snout raised happily. Its shortened tusks reveal that it is female. Charizard’s Flamethrower causes Lickilicky, Slowking and Tyrunt to flee as Steve hops off Charizard. Steve: Hey there Blue. Come here girl. That’s a good girl. Blue: Don? Oshawott continues to wrestle with Rolycoly for control in free fall, when a golden Solar Beam strikes the two. They spiral out of control as they plummet towards the mob. Oshawott: (Screaming) WOOOOTTTTT! Oshawott and Rolycoly crash into Charizard, knocking him to the ground. Yanmega rams Blue, startling her. Steve: Leave her alone! Nidorino, use Sludge Bomb! Steve opens a Pokéball and chooses Nidorino. He fires a Sludge Bomb from his horn, driving Yanmega off. Purrloin and Meowth emerge in the battlefield suddenly, Meowth falling to his back. Purrloin: Purr purr. Purrloin releases Attract, it infatuating Blue. Blue charges over to Purrloin, knocking Cleffa out of the way in the process. The Attract spreads and hits Nidorino and Meowth as well, them unaffected. Meowth: (Astonished) Meowth?! Steve: That Purrloin was male?! Carracosta and Blastoise are deadlocked with their arms, one trying to overpower the other. Blastoise fires Hydro Pump from its cannons, though Carracosta is too close to aim. Carracosta tries to Bite into Blastoise’s neck but it withdraws its head into its shell. Wyatt: Show them your power Carracosta! Ancient Power! Joe: Ice Beam! Carracosta forms a silver energy sphere that collides with Ice Beam. The explosion launches the group over to the edge of the mob, which now battle the guards and their Drednaw. Purrloin leads Blue to Anna, who places her hand on Blue’s head and takes the necklace as it materializes. Anna: Thank you so kindly Blue. Eldegoss, take it out with Solar Beam. Eldegoss on Anna’s shoulder charges Solar Beam, despite being the dead of night. Steve: No! Charizard! Nidorino! Charizard swoops in and picks Blue up, getting her out of the way. Nidorino lunges and is hit by the Solar Beam instead, defeated. Steve: So you’re the one who ambushed me and Wyatt! I thought you were, you know. Into me! Anna: As if I could be into a loser like you! I had been planning to steal this necklace for months when Joe got hired as a security guard. My original plan was to frame him for the theft since he was part of Team Rocket as well, then you showed up. This mayhem you created fit perfectly into my plan! Steve: “As well?” Joe: You double crossing bitch! Anna: (Wags finger) Ah ah ah! That is not a nice word. Eldegoss, go. Eldegoss spins, creating a Spore wave that blankets the race track. Everyone is hit and begins to doze off, people and Pokémon dropping left and right. Steve: (Out of it) Wha? Anna: Ta-ta. Steve’s vision goes black as he collapses asleep. Throughout the race track only Phantump and Treecko remain awake, Phantump laughing. ' ' '' The morning after the Cataclysm featured above Steve: (Voice over) And that is the story on how we all got crammed into this tiny holding cell together! In a small room is a holding cell for rowdy and uncooperative patrons. Everyone associated with the Cataclysm above are stuffed into this cell, most of them pressed into the bars. Steve is scrunched against the wall under the window, as Wyatt, Joe, Paka, Uji and the Dealer are stacked nearby. Joe: Can’t believe that bitch used me like she used you. It’s a complete disgrace. Dealer: I blame the casino. Everyone here acts stupid because of the money they could possibly win. Wyatt: “Possibly?” Dealer: The game was obviously rigged. You really think that Blue would lose 6 rounds in a row on accident? It’s supposed to be random chance! Wyatt: You ripped me off?! Dealer: The casino did. And since I no longer work for them thanks to you idiots, I figured I should return the favor. Steve: What I don’t get is what you guys are doing here. Paka: Mr. Napoleon found us after that girl knocked us out cold. Uji: He called us an embarrassment to his security force, fired us on the spot and threw us in here with you. Steve: Huh. It appears being incompetent can get you fired. Blue: Don! Don! Steve: Huh? Steve manages to turn around, standing on his tippy toes and pulling himself up to the window. On the outside are Blue, Charizard, Oshawott, Nidorino, Meowth and Carracosta. Oshawott is crying as Meowth tells him the truth about Purrloin. Steve: You’re all okay! Blue, what are you doing with my crew? Blue: Don don don! Dealer: The casino won’t take her back. They have a Phanpy Roulette wheel, not a Donphan one. Steve: Poor baby. How about you join me? Together we’ll dominate the Pokémon World by storm! Blue: Donphan! Steve: Perfect! Just hang out with my other Pokémon here and I’ll catch you when I get out. Enjoy your vacation! The Pokemon all cheer and run off, leaving Steve. He slips back down into the cell as Napoleon approaches the cell. Napoleon: Listen up! All of you have been charged with felony charges of misconduct and rioting! However, the resort states that if you pay the fine and sign the nondisclosure agreement, you can leave without any formal charging against you. The fine is $50,000. Wyatt: $50,000?! Napoleon: Those who can and are willing to pay, make your way towards the door. If you cannot pay (glares at Steve’s gathering) stay in the back. The rich aristocrats start rushing towards the exit as Joe screams. Joe: Why am I stuck in a cell with these idiots?! Wyatt: This officially turned into the worst vacation ever. Steve: Our only hope is that the girls bust us out. On a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Rosa lie on deck in their bathing suits, shaded by umbrellas and wearing sunglasses. Lana sits up, taking her sunglasses off. Lana: I just got the weirdest chill. As if Steve got himself in trouble. Mallow: Steve always gets himself in trouble. Lillie: But Wyatt is with him this time. Should we check to see if they’re okay? Rosa: Nah. I’m sure whatever they’re caught up in they can wait till our cruise is over. In four days. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFK6k-pvXmI Dirty Computer for credits] Main Events * Wyatt's Meowth is revealed to be male and has learned the move Pay Day. * Wyatt is revealed to own a Gliscor. * Steve is revealed to own a Corviknight and Nidorino. * Steve captures Blue the Donphan. She is female. Characters * Steve * Wyatt * Anna * Joe * Dealer * Napoleon * Paka * Uji * Racer X * Security Guards * Aristocrates and other rich people Cameo characters * Dakota Rex * Ian * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Rosa Pokémon * Charizard (Steve's) * Oshawott (Steve's) * Granbull (Steve's) * Corviknight (Steve's) * Nidorino (Steve's) * Blue the Phanpy (evolves) * Blue the Donphan (Steve's, newly evolved, newly caught) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Gliscor (Wyatt's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Carracosta (Wyatt's) * Purrloin (Anna's) * Eldegoss (Anna's) * Sirfetch'd (Joe's) * Noivern (Joe's) * Blastoise (Joe's) * Mimikyu (Dealer's) * Red the Phanpy * Rolycoly (Napoleon's) * Wormadam (Paka's, Trash Cloak) * Floatzel (Uji's) * Drednaw (several, Security Guards') * Dodrio (Casino's, race Dodrio for rent) ** Never Gonna Give You Up ** Bye Bye Bye ** I Want it That Way ** Nessun Dorma (female) ** Dirty Computer (female) * Delphox * Porygon-Z * Shinx * Yanmega * Magnemite * Slowking * Wooloo * Salandit * Lickilicky * Wobbuffet * Emolga * Phantump * Vaporeon * Cleffa * Tyrunt * Treecko * Scraggy Trivia * This is my twelfth crossover with Steve. * Due to the Pokémon Wyatt has on hand and Steve's current story in his home series, this episode takes place in the series that is to follow Pokémon Tales: N. * This episode was inspired on a comment that Steve and Wyatt getting together would be chaotic. * The idea of having the "cataclysm" scene appear at the beginning was suggested by Steve, as he wanted the "I bet you're wondering how we ended up here" voice over. * This episode marks the first appearance of Gen VIII Pokémon in the Pokémon Tales franchise, and unless I'm mistaken, this wiki as a whole. * The Pokémon used by the background characters were chosen by using Google's Random Number generator. ** This chose the number 474, for Porygon-Z. This marks the first official appearance of any member of the Porygon family in the Pokémon Tales franchise, predating Porygon's planned debut. ** This means that all Pokémon that debuted in Gen IV have appeared in the PT franchise. They are the second generation to do so, following Gen III. * The Dodrio from the Dodrio races were all named after songs. These songs either were being used in the story already or were added in after naming them. ** My song choices were the Mission Impossible Theme and the Good, the Bad and the Ugly theme, and Never Gonna Give You Up. ** Many of the songs were chosen due to being sung by Steve in the previous crossover Oops, It's Just Steve Again! These included; *** All Star (Smash Mouth) *** Bye Bye Bye (NSYNC) *** I Want It That Way (Backstreet Boys) *** Say My Name (Destiny's Child * When I asked my wife to name songs, she provided the songs Nessun Dorma and Dirty Computer. Her response was "I panicked." * There are many pop culture references in this story. ** The crossover is similar to the movies Weekend at Bernies and The Hangover, where everything possible goes wrong. ** Steve's first code names for them, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, are named after DC and Marvel heroes Batman and Iron Man. Both of them are rich and known to be womanizers. ** Their second codenames, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean, are villains from the show Xiaolin Showdown. ** Blue the Phanpy/Donphan is inadvertently named to match Steve and Joe being named after characters from Blue's Clues. * Minor characters from the Pokémon Tales franchise Paka, Uji and Racer X appear to fill designated roles. Paka and Uji got fired from being Ursula's body guard. * Anna is based off the receptionist from the game Pokémon Battle Revolution. ** I had planned on using her in a scrapped series based off that game. * Anna being a thief that dumped Joe is based off female antagonists using their charm to trick the men to get what they want. * Anna states that she was part of Team Rocket. She entered the private sector after its collapse. * Anna's Purrloin being male is based off the Purrloin that appeared in the anime episode Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? where the male Purrloin infatuated Ash's Oshawott and Team Rocket's Meowth. * The head of security, Napoleon, is a dwarf. He was inspired by characteristics of Napoleon Bonaparte and the character Professor Flitwick from the Harry Potter franchise. * Wyatt may have a bit of a gambling problem. * The girls all appearing at the end is to rub in the fact that the boys can't stay out of trouble without them. * Later edits were made to correct for errors of Gen VIII Pokémon characteristics and moves due to this airing before the release of their games. This focused primarily on Rolycoly, which is a grounded Pokémon instead of a floating one as I previously believed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve